Talk:Pot-au-feu
Testing I have been using these for a little over a week now, i have seen anywhere from an 18%-20% increase in damage when using them. Please if you have any parse data or other test data, post it so we can get the info. --Aryden 17:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) "# Ranged Attack +15~25??% # Ranged Accuracy +10~25??% " I cant see this as being anywhere near correct. I have used Coeurl subs for a long time, and in testing these vs other Rng's and on my own, the subs give more damage output, roughly about 2-3% from the testing i have done. I cannot say what the ranged accuracy bonus is, but generally they mirror an accuracy bonus or attack bonus. --Aryden 17:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :the bonus could be correct actually. it may just have a lower cap than subs.--Littledarc 00:25, 28 May 2009 (UTC) very true, Se really needs to give us the ability to see our ranged attack #'s all the other melee do. --Aryden 19:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : um....you need to take your filters off. you can see your ranged attack just like melee. --Littledarc 07:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : um.. ranged attack value as in the number you see on your equipment sheet, not the damage you do to a mob. c'mon be smarter than that. --Aryden 16:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) At lv42, against beetles in the dessert, rice dumplings and pot-au-feu gave me very identical numbers per hit. I spent 30 minutes with each and was the same level each time. Rice Dumplings are 20% attack bonus and pot-au-feu did NOT do more damage. At the same time, I've tested it vs Dhalmel Pies and Dhalmel always does more per hit. Dhalmel Pies = 25% bonus / Rice Dumplings = 20% bonus Pot-au-feu = less than 25%, close to 20%, I'd say about 20% based on the testing so far. And before someone brings up the cap issue, I am not passed the cap on Dhalmel Pies at my current level with my gear. My R. Attack is not 180+ yet so Dhalmel Pies have not capped out. As I keep leveling up and testing, I'll give more results. KonigBerserk 03:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) At 40, youre base ranged attack, with just your skill level, approximate base str (not including +str gear and food) you should be around 148 ish base ranged attack, so once you include your +str, any songs/rolls, and any ratt gear you may have, you should easily be hitting the 180 ratt cap, you only need abour +32 ratt. you can calculate your ranged attack as follows: {( 8 + Combat Skill + STR/2 + (+attack from gear) + (+attack trait/ability/minuet)) * berserk effect (if available)} * (1+ percentage increase from food ) in your case, using a hume stats, and ninja sub (most average), assuming battle bow +1, ranger necklace, and assuming approximately +15 str {(8 + 123 + 24 +20 ) = 175 so if you have even 1 piece of gear with +5 ratt, or 10 more str than what i guessed, or any merits at all in archery, youre at the cap for pies.--Aryden 15:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I calculated my Attack and the food only counts the attack before itself, so with my gear, I had about 165 base r. attack. I had no brd either. So I was not quite at the cap. And +15 STR is quite high for that level as a RNG, I only have +3 str without food. So I was below the cap so the pies did not give me a full increase but they definitely did more damage. KonigBerserk 03:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Resist Bind Anyone noticed a resist bind trait while using these? I keep resisting the effects of the spell in campaign and i can't seem to track down why. RNG/DNC no gear has resist bind --Josephpate 22:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Best All-around Ranger Food Out There From what I can tell from what is posted so far in talk adds somewhere between 60 and 70 to both ranged attack and ranged accuracy. Making it still the best all around ranger food out there. However if your accuracy is capped there are more expensive food items you can get, the best of those probably being Rabbit Pie, Red Curry and Dragon Soup in that order. But for all of those, g/l getting any for any decent price. Yellow Curry Bun is a noteworthy affordable choice, right before Coeurl sub. There may be others but that is what I know. However for raw stats that benefit a ranger this has more than all of those, and it's currently 3k a stack on Bahamut, hard to beat. Wish someone could test this to see the truly exact numbers. It's hard to find gear sets that would give you anywhere near what this food can give you in terms of both ranged accuracy and ranged attack however so I recommend always carrying some. Even Atma's are weak in comparison to the stats it gives for just R.A. and racc (they do other awesome things tho like crit for ya) --VerdaB 08:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC)